Épouse mon papa
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: SHINee / MinHo x TaeMin : Lee TaeMin est enseignant dans une école maternelle et un de ses élèves veut lui faire épouser son père.
1. Prologue

« **Je veux que tu épouses mon Appa ****_(papa)_**** ! **»

« **Vous devez prendre soin de votre fils plus que votre travail ! **»

« **J'aime mon fils plus que tout ! **»


	2. Chapitre 01

TaeMin étendit ses bras pendant qu'il marcher vers la grille principale. C'était un lundi matin et il était pressé de voir plein de petits visages souriant. Il saluait les enfants et leurs parents, puis il ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans l'école. Il s'inclina devant quelques parents et sourit chaleureusement aux élèves qu'il rencontrait.

« TaeMin hyung ! »

TaeMin regarda derrière lui pour voir un jeune garçon à un mètre de lui. Le jeune Onew commençait à courir vers l'enseignant, avec dans ses mains une peluche en forme de poulet.

« Onew, fais attent- »

C'était déjà trop tard. Le petit garçon trébucha sur l'un de ses lacets et tomba au sol. TaeMin couru vers lui et ramassa le garçon. « Onew, est-ce que ça va ? »

Onew renifla. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et était prêt à pleurer. TaeMin embrassa le garçon sur le front et tapota le dos de l'enfant de quatre ans. « Aller, tout vas bien. »

« Onew ! »

TaeMin leva les yeux pour voir JongHyun, le père d'Onew, courir dans sa direction. « Il va bien, JongHyun hyung. » rassura TaeMin.

JongHyun soupira de soulagement. « Dieu merci, Key aller me tuait si Onew c'était gravement blessé... À nouveau. »

TaeMin rit en passant le petit garçon à son père. « Key hyung peut être effrayant. Il veut encore que je l'appelle Umma _(maman)_. »

« Il est tellement bizarre, mais je l'aime. » répondit JongHyun en riant. Il baissa les yeux sur Onew et lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. « Sois prudent aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

Onew hocha la tête, une moue sur le visage. « Au revoir Appa. »

« Au revoir. » JongHyun se dirigea vers la grille de l'école, il fit un dernier au revoir avant de s'en aller.

TaeMin s'agenouilla devant Onew et dégagea quelques cheveux du visage du garçon. « Luna noona et ChangMin se trouvent dans la classe de chant. Que dirais-tu d'aller te joindre à eux ? »

Le regard d'Onew s'éclaira rapidement et il courut dans la direction de la salle de classe. « Onew, sois prudent ! »

Il sourit doucement, les mains posées sur ses hanches, il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait parfait. Il était heureux et ses élèves avaient l'air de l'être également. Tout était parfait.

« Excusez-moi, je suis pressé. Où dois-je déposer YooGeun ? »

TaeMin se retourna et son coeur s'arrêta. Il était face à face avec ce qu'il croyait être un dieu. Le garçon en face de lui était magnifique. Son visage et son corps semblaient être sculptés par les dieux eux-même.

« Excusez-moi ? »

TaeMin ressorti de son blocage. « H-hein ? »

« YooGeun, où dois-je le déposer ? » demanda l'homme à nouveau.

« J-je vais le prendre. Je travaille ici. » répondit TaeMin. Il se mit à genoux et sourit à YooGeun. « Bonjour, YooGeunnie. Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

« Bien. » le petit garçon eut un petit rire. Il sourit à l'homme avant de courir dans les bras de TaeMin.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, alors au revoir. Passe une bonne journée, YooGeun. Je viendrais te chercher plus tard. » déclara l'homme avant de partir en courant.

TaeMin le regarda sortir, il prit YooGeun dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. « YooGeunnie, où est Jessica ? »

« Jessica noona est parti la nuit dernière. Elle a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. » fit la moue YooGeun. « Alors Appa doit trouver une autre baby-sitter. »

« Wow, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es adorable. » déclara TaeMin en pinçant les joue du garçon qui pouffa de rire.

TaeMin posa YooGeun au sol et l'aida à retirer sa veste. « TaeMin hyung ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu aimes bien YooGeunnie, pas vrai ? » demanda le garçon, en regardant le visage de TaeMin avec des yeux innocents.

TaeMin sourit à YooGeun et poussa son nez. « Bien sûr. »

* * *

TaeMin termina de nettoyer les blocs de construction et regarda autour de la salle de classe. C'était déjà la fin de la journée et tout le monde était déjà parti, à l'exception d'un petit garçon, YooGeun. Il se dirigea vers lui et regarda le dessin qu'il avait fait. Il s'assit à côté de lui et sourit. « Qui sont les personnes sur le dessin ? »

« Appa et YooGeun. » répondit-il. Il avait l'habitude de parler de lui à la troisième personne.

« Oh, alors qui est-ce ? » demanda TaeMin en pointant une troisième personne qui était dessinée.

« TaeMin hyung. »

TaeMin sourit doucement. « Et pourquoi tu m'as dessiné ? »

YooGeun regarda et souria à TaeMin. « YooGeun aime TaeMin hyung et je veux que TaeMin hyung vienne vivre avec YooGeun et Appa. »

YooGeun regarda son dessin et TaeMin souria tristement. Le petit garçon doit être triste. Son père était en retard, et il ne trouvait personne pour veiller sur lui.

Il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, le père de YooGeun était là, debout, visiblement essoufflé d'avoir couru. « YooGeun, je suis là. »

TaeMin regarda YooGeun. « Va chercher ton manteau. Je vais parler à ton Appa. »

YooGeun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son casier contre le mur où ses affaires étaient rassemblées. TaeMin se leva et sortit de la salle. Il regarda le père de YooGeun. « Je suis Lee TaeMin, je suis enseignant ici. Je ne peux pas accepter le fait que vous veniez ici si tard dans la nuit. Je comprends que vous avez probablement dû travailler, mais vous auriez dû demander à quelqu'un de venir le chercher. »

« Je suis désolé, notre baby-sitter est parti la nuit dernière et il était déjà tard. Je n'étais même pas sûr si je pouvais emmener YooGeun ici ce matin. » expliqua-t-il. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire. »

TaeMin croisa les bras et regarda YooGeun qui était en train de tirer sur sa veste. « YooGeun a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut le surveiller. Il me semble être un petit garçon tout à fait bien, alors je suis prêt à m'occuper de YooGeun. »

« Q-quoi ? Vous n'avez pas à faire cela. » insista l'homme.

« Cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être payé. Tant que je sais que YooGeun n'est pas le dernier ici tous les soirs et qu'il est dans son lit, alors je serais rassuré. » rassura TaeMin. Il se mit à genoux quand YooGeun s'arrêta devant lui. « Ce sera bien si c'est moi qui te ramène chez toi et qui m'occupe de toi comme baby-sitter ? »

YooGeun hocha la tête, un large sourire sur son visage. TaeMin se leva et regarda l'homme plus âgé. « Alors c'est décidé. Je serais le nouveau baby-sitter de YooGeun. »

« Je vous remercie TaeMin. »

« Avec plaisir... Um... ? »

L'homme tendit la main. « MinHo. »

TaeMin lui prit la main et la secoua. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »


	3. Chapitre 02

« Merci encore pour tout ceci. Euh, tous les numéros y compris le mien sont sur la table. Je pense que vous savez tout ce qu'i savoir. » déclara MinHo en enfilant sa veste.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit TaeMin en secouant la tête. « À quel heure doit-il aller au lit ? Vers quel heure doit-il prendre son bain ? Est-ce qu'il est allergique à quelque chose ? »

MinHo fit une grimace. « Je ne sais pas. Jessica a toujours pris soin de lui depuis qu'il est venu vivre avec moi. Je suis désolé. »

TaeMin soupira. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux prendre soin de YooGeun. Vous devriez y aller. Vous allez être en retard. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » répondit MinHo. Il regarda YooGeun qui regardait les Power Rangers. « YooGeun, soit sage s'il te plaît. À ce soir. »

YooGeun, focalisé sur les Power Rangers, fit un signe à MinHo sans le regarder.

TaeMin sourit doucement et passa une mallette à MinHo. « Passez une bonne journée au travail. »

« Merci. » répondit MinHo en souriant doucement avant de fermer la porte. TaeMin frappa dans ses mains et sourit. Même s'il ne voulait pas être payé pour le baby-sitting, MinHo avait insisté pour lui laisser un peu d'argent. Il était très excité.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé où était YooGeun et s'assit à côté de lui. YooGeun vint s'asseoir immédiatement sur les genoux du jeune homme tout en continuant à regarder la télévision. TaeMin sourit doucement, il enroula ses bras autour du petit garçon. YooGeun était l'un de ses favoris. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir des favoris, mais YooGeun avait toujours voulu avoir l'attention du jeune professeur.

« Hyung. »

TaeMin regarda YooGeun en lui souriant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce que TaeMin hyung pense du Appa de YooGeun ? »

TaeMin fit une grimace à cette pensée. « Je pense que le Appa de YooGeun est quelqu'un qui travaille beaucoup et bien, et qu'il aime beaucoup son fils mais qu'il ne sait pas comment le montrer. »

YooGeun hocha la tête. « Est-ce que TaeMin hyung aime le Appa de YooGeun ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda TaeMin.

YooGeun secoua la tête. « Peu importe. »

TaeMin regarda YooGeun, tandis que le petit garçon regardait la télévision. Est-ce que YooGeun pensait que TaeMin n'aimait pas son père ? Même s'il n'avait rien contre lui, il n'était pas très heureux avec le fait que MinHo ne connaisse même pas les allergies de son fils. TaeMin avait déjà rencontré beaucoup de parents d'élèves, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un père qui ne connaissait pas le plus important concernant son fils.

* * *

MinHo ouvrit la porte et soupira. « Je suis à la maison. » dit-il en enlevant sa veste. En regardant la pendule il vit qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie. Il se sentait très mal. Au moins, il était de repos le lendemain car c'était dimanche.

Il entra dans le salon et vit que la télévision était toujours allumée. Il prit la télécommande et l'arrêta. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand il remarqua TaeMin endormi sur le canapé, YooGeun blottit contre sa poitrine. MinHo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient adorables.

Il retira soigneusement YooGeun des bras de TaeMin et marcha jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Il l'allongea sur son lit, il lui embrassa le front et quitta la pièce. Il retourna dans le salon réveillé TaeMin, mais pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait, il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Le professeur avait l'air si paisible.

MinHo prit une couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé et la posa doucement sur TaeMin. Il se figea quand il vit TaeMin remuer. Le professeur tira la couverture. MinHo poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il s'approcha un peu plus du visage de l'enseignant. Il était impeccable et avait l'air si doux. Il était vraiment attrayant. Des cheveux châtain, un petit nez et des lèvres qui semblaient être douce. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la beauté du plus jeune.

« MinHo-shii ? »

MinHo sursauta quand il entendit la voix. Il vit TaeMin le regarder. « Vous êtes rentré. »

« Oh, o-oui. Je suis rentré dormir. Il est tard. Je vous ramènerais chez vous demain. » déclara MinHo en souriant à l'enseignant.

TaeMin passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Il est quel heure ? »

« Pas loin de onze heures. » déclara MinHo.

TaeMin gémit. « Comment pouvez-vous travailler si tard ? »

« Des années de pratique. Je vous réveillerai demain matin. » rassura MinHo. « Bonne nuit. »

« Mmm, bonne nuit. » le professeur soupira en fermant les yeux et se rendormit rapidement.

MinHo sourit doucement. Le professeur était très enfantin, il était attachant et il comprit pourquoi il était si bien avec les enfants. C'est parce qu'il en était encore un.

Il détourna les yeux de TaeMin avant de faire un geste qu'il allait regretter par la suite. Il éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Prêt pour dormir.

* * *

TaeMin ouvrit les yeux et sursauta quand il vit YooGeun le regardait. « YooGeunnie... Il y a un problème ? »

« Non. » répondit YooGeun. TaeMin voulut se lever et il remarqua que YooGeun était assis sur lui. Il sourit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon, le faisant rire. « TaeMin hyung ! Arrête ! »

TaeMin tira YooGeun dans une étreinte.

« Le petit déjeuner est fait. » TaeMin regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit MinHo appuyé contre le mur, une spatule à la main.

« O-oh, vous n'avez pas à le faire. » déclara TaeMin en libérant YooGeun.

MinHo haussa les épaules. « S'il y a bien une chose que je peux faire, c'est cuisiner un bon petit déjeuner. »

YooGeun attrapa la main de TaeMin. « Viens manger avec YooGeun et Appa. »

TaeMin était réticent, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à YooGeun. Il laissa le petit garçon le tirer jusqu'à la cuisine. TaeMin s'assit sur le siège à côté de YooGeun. Il aida YooGeun à monter sur sa chaise. Il lui sourit. « Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui, YooGeunnie ? »

« Appa va amener YooGeun au parc d'attractions. » dit-il en souriant.

« Oh, vraiment ? Cela a l'air amusant. » répondit TaeMin.

« Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous. » déclara MinHo. « YooGeun aime être avec vous. »

TaeMin secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas. J'ai des projets avec l'un des pères de l'un de mes élèves. C'est un ami à moi, donc je dois aller le voir. »

MinHo s'assit en face de TaeMin et sourit. « C'est dommage. »

TaeMin rougit légèrement. « Oui. » dit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa nourriture. « Wow, incroyable ! »

« Espérons que le goût est tout aussi incroyable qu'il n'y paraît. » répondit MinHo.

TaeMin prit une bouchée et il en resta choqué. « C'est délicieux. »

MinHo posa son menton sur sa main et il sourit à TaeMin. « Merci beaucoup. »

TaeMin baissa les yeux sur sa nourriture, sachant qu'il rougissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme un adolescent. Il sursauta quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit et vit un message de KiBum.

« Je dois y aller. » dit-il en se levant. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas terminer le repas. C'était vraiment très bon. »

« Hyung, n'y allez pas. » YooGeun fit la moue en tendant les bras à TaeMin.

Le professeur fit la moue en enlaçant YooGeun. « Je te verrai demain à l'école et puis après je te ramènerai chez toi, d'accord ? »

YooGeun lâcha TaeMin à contrecoeur, mais pas avant de l'avoir embrassé sur les lèvres. « Hyung doit revenir. »

TaeMin était gêné du baiser, mais YooGeun n'avait que quatre ans, il n'avait probablement pas compris son geste. TaeMin pinça doucement le nez de YooGeun. « Bien sûr. »

Il s'inclina devant MinHo. « Je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Très bien mais laissez-moi vous y conduire. » offrit MinHo.

TaeMin secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas la peine, je dois aller voir Key, c'est à quelques rues d'ici. Je peux marcher. Au revoir. » Il fit signe aux deux garçons avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il attrapa sa veste et s'apprêter à sortir quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers MinHo. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous conduire. » insista MinHo.

TaeMin réfléchi dans sa tête et décida qu'il n'y avait rien de mal au fait que MinHo l'amène. « Très bien. »

* * *

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir conduit. » déclara TaeMin en regardant le café au-dehors.

« Ce n'est rien. C'était sur le chemin pour aller au parc d'attractions de toute façon. » répondit MinHo en souriant.

TaeMin regarda par-dessus son siège pour voir YooGeun. « Je te verrai demain, d'accord, YooGeunnie ? »

« Oui, au revoir hyung. » Le petit garçon eut un petit rire. Il était excité d'aller au parc.

« Merci encore. » déclara TaeMin avant de sortir de la voiture et de courir dans le café. Il enleva sa veste et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir MinHo partir. Il soupira avant de regarder autour de lui. Il repéra KiBum et Onew dans un coin. Il s'approcha et les salua. « Bonjour. »

« Hyung ! » Onew rit en tendant les bras.

TaeMin s'assit et mit le petit garçon sur lui. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais bien. » répondit Onew, appuyé contre TaeMin, en riant.

« JongHyun lui a donné des bonbons ce matin. Je me demande parfois pourquoi je l'ai épousé. » soupira KiBum en prenant une gorgée de son café.

TaeMin eut un petit rire. « Parce que tu es en couple avec lui depuis le lycée. »

« Hmm, c'est vrai. Et toi, tu es toujours autant enfantin. » répondit KiBum.

« Et tu es toujours autant maternel. » répliqua TaeMin.

« Ouais, ouais. Bref, je t'ai commandé un café avec beaucoup de sucre et de lait. » déclara KiBum en poussant une tasse vers TaeMin, qui l'a pris dans ses mains délicatement. KiBum regarda la tenue de TaeMin. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu portais hier ? »

TaeMin baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. « Hein ? Ah, oui. Je me suis endormi dans la maison de YooGeun alors que je le gardai. MinHo-shii m'a dit que je pouvais rester pour la nuit. » répondit TaeMin en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

« MinHo ? Comment dans Choi MinHo de l'entreprise Choi ? Le Choi MinHo qui est le meilleur de mon mari, Kim JongHyun ? » demanda KiBum, les yeux écarquillés.

TaeMin fit une grimace. « Je... suppose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé à MinHo-shii ce qu'il faisait. Je pense que ce qui se passe en dehors de l'affaire que nous avons est sans importance. »

« J'aurais été toi, j'en aurais profité. Il est tellement sexy. » dit KiBum joyeusement. « Il est tellement beau. »

« Tu es marié. » répliqua TaeMin.

« Cela signifie simplement que je peux regarder, mais pas toucher. » répondit KiBum, lançant un clin d'oeil à TaeMin.

TaeMin leva les yeux. « Yah, il y a un petit garçon ici. »

Onew regarda TaeMin. « Quoi ? Je n'écoutais pas. »

TaeMin rit doucement. « Peu importe. »

* * *

Après avoir terminé leurs boissons, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener en ville.

« Alors, tu n'es vraiment pas intéressé par MinHo ? » demanda KiBum.

« Non. Enfin si. Je le suis, mais je ne peux pas. Il est le père de l'un de mes élèves et pour ne pas mentionner que je garde son fils. » répondit TaeMin avec un soupir.

KiBum leva les yeux, visiblement agacé. « Qui se soucie des inconvénients la relation ? Simplement avoir du plaisir. Tu n'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis un certain temps. Profite un peu de la vie. »

« Je suis professeur de maternelle, pas un garçon qui aime faire la fête. » répondit TaeMin doucement.

KiBum se mit à rire. « Hey, depuis que nous avons adopté Onew, je ne suis pas allé faire la fête. Je suis comme une femme au foyer maintenant. »

TaeMin leva les yeux et regarda Onew. « Est-ce que c'est agréable d'avoir un enfant ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. » répondit KiBum. TaeMin pouvait voir que KiBum était vraiment heureux. « C'est génial. Bien sûr, c'est difficile de prendre soin d'un enfant, mais il y a beaucoup de plaisir. Onew est mon petit ange. »

TaeMin sourit à son meilleur ami. KiBum était marié depuis quatre ans. JongHyun et lui avait adopté Onew quelques mois après leur mariage. Ils voulaient tous les deux un enfant, ils ont alors décidé d'adopter Onew. L'enfant était doux et sérieux. Même en tant qu'adulte, TaeMin était sûr qu'Onew ne serait pas différent de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il est complètement insouciant, adorable et très maladroit, mais il avait quand même du charme.

Il commença à penser à YooGeun et à la relation qu'il avait avec MinHo. YooGeun était aussi calme et bienveillant que son père. YooGeun était encore un enfant, alors il avait encore ses accès de colère, mais quand il doit travailler, il le fait sérieusement.

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

TaeMin sourit doucement. « Rien. »


	4. Chapitre 03

TaeMin entra dans la maison de MinHo en ce samedi matin. Ce dernier l'avait appelé en lui demandant de venir tôt. Il laissa tomber son sac et son manteau à côté de la porte. Il se dirigea vers le salon.

« MinHo-shii ? YooGeunnie ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« TaeMin hyung ! »

Il regarda à sa droite pour voir YooGeun courir dans les escaliers. Le garçon courut et sauta dans les bras du professeur. « Bonjour YooGeunnie. »

YooGeun eut un petit rire. « Hyung, hyung ! J'ai fait un cadeau pour toi ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » demanda Taemin en marchant jusqu'au canapé. Il s'assit et YooGeun sauta sur ses genoux. Il se dirigea vers un paquet de papiers.

« Je l'ai fait... Parce que... Je t'aime hyung. » dit YooGeun en trouvant la feuille qu'il cherchait. Il se leva et la tendit à TaeMin. « Pour hyung de YooGeunnie ! »

TaeMin sourit doucement avant de prendre le papier. Il rougit quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dessus. C'était un dessin de lui et MinHo, se tenant la main avec des coeurs autour d'eux. YooGeun était très artistique pour son âge. « Y-YooGeunnie, pourquoi ton Appa et moi nous avons nos mains enlacées avec des coeurs autour de nous ? »

« Parce que le Appa de YooGeun et TaeMin hyung s'aiment. » répondit YooGeun, couvrant sa bouche de sa main, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda MinHo en descendant les escaliers, tout en essayant de nouer sa cravate.

TaeMin se leva du canapé en rougissant. « J-Je ne sais pas o-où il a eu c-cette idée. »

MinHo sourit à TaeMin, visiblement amusé. « Je ne suis pas gêné pour cela, TaeMin. Il n'a que quatre ans. »

« Appa ! Appa ! TaeMin hyung n'est pas beau ? » demanda YooGeun en tirant sur le pantalon de son père.

MinHo prit YooGeun dans ses bras et hocha la tête en regardant TaeMin. « Très beau. »

TaeMin regarda ses pieds, rougissant comme un fou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son coeur battait à une vitesse affolante en contact de MinHo. Il avait accusé KiBum de lui avoir mis des pensées folles dans sa tête.

MinHo posa YooGeun par terre et se dirigea vers TaeMin. « Tu peux m'aider ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre ma cravate. » TaeMin n'était toujours pas habitué au tutoiement entre eux. MinHo lui avait proposé d'arrêter de se vouvoyer quelques jours auparavant.

« O-Oui. » marmonna TaeMin en enlevant la cravate pour la remettre correctement. Il l'a remis autour du cou de MinHo et commença à la nouer. Son visage devenait encore plus rouge à cause de la faible distance qui les séparés et le regard que MinHo portait vers lui. Sans parler de YooGeun qui les regardait avec un immense sourire sur son visage. « Terminé. »

« TaeMin ? »

« H-hm ? »

« Tu peux lâcher ma cravate maintenant. » MinHo eut un petit rire.

TaeMin s'éloigna de MinHo. « D-désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide avec moi, tu sais. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'a que quatre ans. » déclara MinHo en attrapant sa veste.

TaeMin hocha la tête, une moue sur son visage. Même MinHo pensé qu'une relation entre eux était impensable. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il n'était que le professeur de son fils après tout.

« Je pars. Amusez-vous bien aujourd'hui, YooGeun... TaeMin. » MinHo fit un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la maison.

TaeMin se laissa tomber sur le canapé. YooGeun sauta sur lui. « Hyung ! Hyung, tu vas bien ? Hyung ! »

* * *

« Hyung, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » TaeMin gémit. Après le départ de MinHo, TaeMin et YooGeun avaient joué pendant quelques heures, puis le petit garçon était parti faire une sieste. TaeMin eut alors le temps d'appeler KiBum.

« Avec quoi ? MinHo ? L'embrasser et avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Ce n'est pas si difficile. » répondit KiBum.

« S'il te plaît, sois sérieux. » gémit TaeMin, faisant une légère moue.

KiBum soupira. « Je suis sérieux. Une fois que tu auras MinHo dans le même lit que toi, il sera à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais eu dans mon lit, mais tu semble amusant. »

TaeMin grimaça. « Merci pour ton analyse sur ce sujet. C'est très réconfortant de savoir ce que tu penses de moi. »

KiBum se mit à rire. « Oh, tu es si innocent. Mais peu importe. Il suffit d'attirer son attention, le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir. »

« Je ne vais pas le séduire ! Je veux un moyen d'arrêter de penser à lui. » répondit TaeMin, plutôt blasé de l'attitude de KiBum qui ramenait tout au sexe.

« Dors avec lui. Je te l'ai dit, une fois que tu obtiendras ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon, rien qu'une fois, alors ce sera bon. » plaisanta KiBum. « Plus sérieusement TaeMin, si tu ne fais que penser à lui alors c'est ce qu'il devait arriver. »

« Yah ! Tu parles comme un biscuit de fortune. »

KiBum rit une nouvelle fois. « Je suis la clé de ta fortune. »

« Tu es incroyable. » répliqua TaeMin en riant avec KiBum.

* * *

MinHo entra dans la maison vers les huit heures du soir. Il vit TaeMin descendre les escaliers quand il retira sa veste. « Comment était-il ? »

« Il a été très sage. » répondit TaeMin en marchant vers le salon. « C'est vraiment un ange. »

« Je suis vraiment heureux d'entendre cela. » MinHo sourit en enlevant sa cravate. « Et c'est aussi bon d'entendre que tu ne bégayes plus quand tu me parles. »

TaeMin sourit nerveusement, se tournant vers MinHo. « Ouais, désolé. YooGeun m'a vraiment surpris. »

« Ce n'est pas le seul dessin qu'il a fait sur nous deux, tu sais. » dit MinHo en ramassant le paquet de feuilles que YooGeun avait éparpillé partout. « Il est très catégorique sur nous deux. Il est mignon. »

TaeMin prit les feuilles et commença à les regarder. Chaque dessin représenté MinHo et TaeMin. YooGeun voulait vraiment que TaeMin soit avec MinHo, mais la question était pourquoi ?

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut que nous soyons ensemble. » dit TaeMin en regardant les dessins. « Celui-ci est mignon en fait. »

TaeMin n'avait pas remarqué que MinHo se trouvait près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne les feuilles des mains. Refusant de regarder le visage du plus vieux, TaeMin regardait fixement les boutons de chemise de MinHo en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Il sentit alors des bras le prendre par la taille, l'attirant vers MinHo. Leurs torses se touchèrent, il pouvait sentir le souffle de MinHo sur son visage. « M-MinHo-shii ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'aimerais que tu restes ici en permanence. » chuchota MinHo à l'oreille de TaeMin.

TaeMin essaya de repousser MinHo. « Je suis le professeur de ton fils, et je le garde. Cela ne peut pas arriver. »

« Qui a dit cela ? » demanda MinHo contre les lèvres de TaeMin.

Le coeur de TaeMin battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et n'arrivait même pas à bouger. Son esprit était complètement concentré sur les lèvres de MinHo contre les siennes. Le baiser était doux mais devint rapidement plus passionné.

Lorsque MinHo se détacha de TaeMin, ce dernier le poussa loin et attrapa ses affaires. « Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Quand il arriva à la porte, MinHo attrapa son poignet. « Attends, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû... S'il te plaît, ne pars pas comme ça. »

« Je te verrai... Euh... Lundi... Ou n'importe quand. Je dois y aller. » déclara TaeMin en poussant MinHo loin de lui. Il attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Après que la porte ce soit fermer, MinHo se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa tête sur celle-ci. Il avait fait une grosse erreur.

« Appa ? »

MinHo se retourna pour voir YooGeun derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que TaeMin hyung va revenir ? » demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

MinHo sourit doucement. « Bien sûr qu'il le fera. » répondit-il. Mais au fond de lui, il se posait la même question.


	5. Chapitre 04

TaeMin balayait le sol l'air perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le baiser échanger avec MinHo. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle situation avait pu se produire.

« TaeMin hyung ! »

TaeMin baissa les yeux pour voir Onew les yeux fixés sur lui. « Hyung, tu me frappes avec le balai depuis tout à l'heure. »

Les yeux de l'enseignant s'écarquillèrent quand il vit de la saleté sur Onew. Il laissa tomber le balai et s'agenouilla devant Onew. Il enleva les saletés qu'il avait sur lui. « Je suis désolé, Onew. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là. »

« C'est rien. » Le petit garçon fit la moue. « Pourquoi tu m'as frappé avec le balai ? Tu penses à quelque chose ? »

« Mmm. » TaeMin hocha la tête, fixant la chemise d'Onew.

Onew sourit. « Hyung, tu peux me le dire ! Je sais garder un secret ! »

TaeMin roula des yeux. Onew était exactement comme KiBum. Il était incapable de garder sa bouche fermée. Bien sûr, Onew n'avait que quatre ans, il y avait donc des choses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre. « Je pense que je peux m'en occuper seul, mais je te remercie, Onew. C'est gentil de ta part. »

« Hyung, si ça concerne l'amour, Key Umma m'a dit que si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas le combattre. » déclara Onew, hochant la tête avec fierté.

TaeMin ébouriffa les cheveux d'Onew. « Merci. Maintenant, va jouer. »

« D'accord. » répondit Onew en courant vers ChangMin et Luna.

Du point de vue de TaeMin, Onew était si jeune, mais il semblait tellement plus vieux. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir comment aller être Onew à l'âge adulte.

TaeMin fut pris au dépourvu quand il sentit quelqu'un sauté sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Il leva les yeux pour voir YooGeun, les larmes aux yeux. « H-hyung ? »

L'enseignant se redressa et passa ses bras autour de YooGeun. « Oh, YooGeunnie, quel est le problème ? »

« TaeMin hyung n'aime pas YooGeun. » Le petit garçon pleurait.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. J'aime YooGeunnie. » répondit TaeMin, essuyant les larmes sur les joues de YooGeun. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ? »

« Parce que TaeMin hyung ne veut pas être avec YooGeun et Appa. » dit YooGeun en pleurant un peu plus.

« YooGeunnie. » TaeMin prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains. « Je veux être avec vous deux, mais je ne peux pas. »

« P-pourquoi ? »

TaeMin réfléchit, mais toutes les raisons qui lui vint en tête sonner comme des excuses. « J-je ne sais pas. »

« Viens vivre avec YooGeun et Appa ! Aime seulement YooGeun et Appa. » dit YooGeun, serrant étroitement TaeMin.

TaeMin serra YooGeun, passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Il s'en voulait. YooGeun pleurait à cause de lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

Toute la journée, YooGeun refusa de laisser TaeMin hors de sa vision. Chaque endroit où était TaeMin, YooGeun s'y trouvait également, tenant sa main ou son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas perdre TaeMin.

À la fin de la journée, quand il ne resta plus qu'Onew et YooGeun, TaeMin commença à rassembler ses affaires. TaeMin était toujours le baby-sitter de YooGeun et il était toujours en charge de le ramener chez lui. Il devait rester jusqu'à ce que MinHo rentre. Mais il n'était pas sûr du comportement qu'il devait avoir quand MinHo allait rentrer.

« Je suis là ! Où est mon Onew ? » demanda KiBum en entrant dans la salle de classe. Immédiatement Onew courut vers KiBum, il allait tomber mais KiBum le rattrapa rapidement. « Tu dois être plus prudent, Onew. »

« Désolé Umma. » dit Onew en riant.

« TaeMin, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda KiBum, en marchant vers TaeMin qui aidait YooGeun à mettre sa veste.

TaeMin haussa les épaules. « Normal, je suppose. » Il prit YooGeun dans ses bras et se tourna vers KiBum. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as un regard perdu. » répondit KiBum en touchant le front de TaeMin. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

TaeMin secoua la tête en souriant doucement. « Je vais bien, vraiment. »

KiBum sourit. « S'agit-il de lui... ? Accepte simplement le fait que tu es amoureux et passe à autre chose. »

TaeMin eut un petit rire. « J'ai déjà accepté ce fait. »

KiBum tourna son visage vers YooGeun. « Oh, tu es si mignon. Tu veux que TaeMin fasse partie de ta famille ? »

YooGeun hocha la tête frénétiquement. « YooGeun veut que TaeMin hyung se marie avec Appa. »

« Oh, tellement adorable. Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu as entendu ce que le petit ange a dit ? Il a entièrement raison. » déclara KiBum en souriant.

« De un, YooGeun n'est pas un ange, mais un enfant. Et de deux, il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur ce sujet, hyung. » TaeMin soupira en attrapant son sac. « Allons-y. Je dois ramener YooGeun chez lui. »

KiBum leva les yeux. « Tu es si méchant avec moi. »

* * *

TaeMin observa YooGeun s'endormir. Il écarta les cheveux de son visage en souriant doucement. Il était tellement adorable et ressemblait énormément à son père. Cela ne le dérangerait pas de voir YooGeun tous les matins, même si c'était déjà le cas.

« Est-ce qu'il dort ? »

TaeMin sursauta, il se retrouva nez à nez devant MinHo. «O-oui, il dort. »

MinHo hocha la tête. « C'est bien. »

TaeMin lança un dernier coup d'oeil vers YooGeun avant de se lever. Il passa devant MinHo et descendit les escaliers. Il mit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte quand MinHo attrapa sa main. Le professeur leva les yeux vers MinHo. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de t'empêcher de partir. » répondit MinHo. TaeMin marchait à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos soit bloqué contre la porte. « Ne pars pas. »

« MinHo-shii, je- »

« Appelle-moi MinHo. » dit-il, se penchant en avant pour capturer les lèvres de TaeMin.

Ce dernier accepta le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de MinHo en approfondissant le baiser. Il n'allait pas résister. Il était amoureux de MinHo.

* * *

TaeMin gémit quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Une fois réussi, il coupa l'alarme avant de s'asseoir en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui, prenant connaissance du lieu où il se trouvait. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il regarda à ses côtés pour voir MinHo dormir sur le ventre, torse nu.

TaeMin couvrit sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Il regarda MinHo, son torse bougeait en fonction de sa respiration. Un sourire vint orner son visage. Il enroula un drap autour de sa taille, agrippant son téléphone et sur la pointe des pieds il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de sauter de haut en bas, en souriant. « Oh mon dieu. » murmura-t-il.

Très vite, il composa un numéro très familier dans son téléphone. « Décroche ! »

« Allo ? » demanda KiBum, évidemment, il l'avait réveillé.

« Je... MinHo... Oh mon dieu ! » fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de TaeMin.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria KiBum à travers le téléphone. « Tu n'as pas couché avec MinHo, si ? Oh mon dieu ! TaeMin ! Je suis tellement content pour toi ! »

« Key ! Je suis en train de dormir ! » cria JongHyun.

« Ferme là. » répondit KiBum. « TaeMin me parle. Raconte-moi tout en détails. »

« Je voulais juste te dire merci. » dit TaeMin en s'appuyant contre le mur, enfin apaisé.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? »

TaeMin eut un petit rire. « De m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux, et aussi, remercie Onew. Il a été très utile. »

« Mmm, d'accord. Est-ce que cela veut dire que MinHo et toi êtes ensemble et que l'adorable petit garçon sera bientôt ton fils ? »

TaeMin sourit doucement. « Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère. Je devrais y aller. Je dois rentrer chez moi et me changer pour aller à l'école. »

« Nous parlerons quand on se verra, au revoir ! »

« Au revoir. » dit Taemin en raccrochant. Il tenait son téléphone contre sa poitrine et sourit. Il était si heureux.

Il ouvrit la porte et sursauta en voyant MinHo en face de lui. Il mit sa main contre son coeur. Il leva les yeux vers MinHo en rougissant. « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai entendu était des 'Oh mon dieu' à plusieurs reprises. » répondit MinHo avec un sourire sur son visage. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne devais pas entendre ? »

« N-non, pas vraiment. » dit TaeMin en secouant la tête.

MinHo tira TaeMin vers lui, il enfouit son visage dans le coup du plus jeune et prit une respiration. « J'aime ça. Je veux me réveiller et te voir tous les jours. »

TaeMin sourit doucement, posant sa tête contre le torse de MinHo. « Moi aussi. »

* * *

TaeMin et MinHo étaient assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. YooGeun était au sol en train de colorier. Le professeur était blotti contre le torse de son petit ami, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une pensée vint dans l'esprit de TaeMin. « MinHo, qui est la mère de YooGeun ? »

« La mère de YooGeun ? Son nom était TaeYeon. » répondit MinHo en regardant TaeMin. « Elle était ma meilleure amie et une nuit nous avons trop bu, quelques semaines après on a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de YooGeun. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte quelques mois après avoir donné naissance à YooGeun. Elle a eu un accident. » répondit Minho en regardant YooGeun. « Elle me manque. »

TaeMin fit la moue. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soit pas. » dit MinHo en regardant TaeMin. Il sourit. « Elle nous sourit maintenant. »

TaeMin sourit et embrassa MinHo. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » répondit MinHo.

* * *

« Alors, ton père a épousé ton enseignant de maternelle ? » demanda le doyen de l'université de Séoul.

YooGeun, maintenant âgé de dix-neuf ans, hocha la tête. « Oui, ils se sont mariés quand j'avais cinq ans et sont toujours ensemble. Je les aime tous les deux et je souhaite le meilleur pour eux. Honnêtement, je pense que je suis la raison pour laquelle ils sont ensemble. Key, l'un de mes parrains, m'appelle Cupidon parfois. »

Le doyen sourit. « On dirait que tu étais vraiment comme Cupidon. »

YooGeun sourit. « Je suis vraiment très heureux. »


End file.
